A Drunken Salute
by Wired Witch
Summary: After a bar room brawl, things get serious for Reed.
1. Default Chapter

  
  


TITLE: A Drunken Salute

AUTHOR: Erin Chase

SUMMARY: Reed and Trip get into a bar room brawl.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Enterprise or anything. 

NOTES: Wow, I actually finished a fic and it isn't that long! Yey! Most of my fics are about Reed or Trip cuz they're my favourites. I don't do slash fic, oh, and I'm not too good at technobabble but everything else is okay I hope! Oh, and I apologise for the rather lame title :)

FEEDBACK: Always a pleasure

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right there." Trip frowned. Archer looked into the complicated looking machine, not entirely sure at what he was looking for. "It's completely burnt out and that was the last one."

"Oh. And it's important?" Archer quizzed. Trip looked at him. Sometimes he forgot that not everyone on the ship knew all there was to know about engineering. 

"Yeah it's pretty important. I mean, we could leave the station but I don't think we'd get very far without exploding." He told Archer. The Enterprise was currently docked at Ta Tem, a space station inhabited by mostly humans but there were some alien species there too.

"How can you get hold of another one?"

"I s'pose we could order one from Starfleet but that would take close to two days to arrive."

"What choice do we have?" Archer sighed. They had already been docked at the station for three days and learnt all they needed to. Another two days could be spent exploring new planets.

"Well sir we are docked at a space station that's main attraction is the trade business." He put forward. 

"You think someone there would have one of these......things?" 

"I don't see why not." Trip couldn't help but feel excited inside. He hadn't been to the station yet because of all the repairs he'd been doing around the ship. He couldn't wait to get over there.

Archer knew that his friends reasons weren't completely engine related but nevertheless it was a good excuse. "Alright Trip you can go. But find the.....whatever it is.....first."

"Yes Sir." He smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm Reed lay awake in his quarters. Insomnia had gripped him for the last three nights, it was totally inexplicable. He couldn't find any reason for it, though perhaps that was what was keeping him awake.....

He couldn't talk to anyone about it. Maybe he could see Dr Phlox though, and get some kind of sleeping pills.

Leaping out of bed with a sudden rush of energy, he decided to go and see Dr Phlox right away. He glanced in the mirror and scowled at the dark bags under his eyes. Turning around as if to escape the unpleasing image in the reflection, he tripped over a table leg. 

"Bugger!" He exclaimed as he began hopping around like a madman. Reed widened his eyes as he lost his footing and fell to the floor with a thud, hitting the corner of his head on the same cursed table. 

After landing with a thud he let out a sigh. He reached his hand to his head and it was met with warm blood and a twang of pain. "Ffff....." he managed to breath as he slipped into unconsciousness. At least it was some form of sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on in sickbay Malcolm was getting his head looked at by Dr Phlox. "There. You should be fine. Ready to get back to work in no time." Phlox said cheerfully.

"Wonderful." Reed replied in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Something else the matter Mr Reed?" 

He was about to tell the Doc about his insomnia when there was a ship-wide announcement. Something about leaving as soon as the ship was repaired, and that the crew were welcome to board the station until then. 

"Maybe you should go and look around the station to relax." Phlox suggested, noticing the dark rings under his patient's eyes. 

"Maybe I should." Reed smiled weakly and decided that that was exactly what he'd do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping onto the station for the first time, the thing that struck Trip first was the smell. It was similar to that of the engine room but it was much more homely. ~Travis must be loving this.~ He thought, knowing that Mayweather was already around there somewhere. 

Scanning the area he noticed a bar at the far side of the large room that was filled with people, and aliens. Recognising an Enterprise uniform, Trip made his way over.

Reed was sat slumped over the bar with his eyes closed. "Malcolm." Tucker called in a surprised tone when he saw who it was and what state he was in. His friend didn't respond.

"Lieutenant Reed!" He repeated. Reed abruptly sat upright. 

"Trip!" He blurted. "Oh, sorry I mean Commander Trip Sir." 

"You're drunk?" Tucker said in utter disbelief. This was a side of Reed he never expected to see. "Do you have any idea what this could do to your career?!"

"I don't care but it bloody tastes nice. Want some?" He stuttered, holding up a long green glass. 

Trip exhaled and looked around the room, checking to see if anyone else from the ship was watching. He knew that it was his duty as an officer to report this to the Captain but how could he do that to a fellow crew-mate? A friend?

"Damn it Reed do you know what position you've put me in? Just what the hell is this stuff anyway?" He snatched the glass from his hand and held it to his nose. It smelt revolting. Looking at the clutter of similar glasses on the bar he figured that there was no use in talking to his companion in this state. 

"Hey, give that back.! It's mine!" Reed yelled and made a pathetic attempt to reach for his drink. Instead, Trip held it out of his reach which, unexpectedly, led to Trip being punched in the jaw. He fell back into a table of rather large customers. 

The next thing he knew he, people were shouting, glass was being smashed and there was chaos all around him. In a blur, something hit Tucker's head, hard. Then in a second he was getting kicked in the stomach repeatedly. He tried to get up but couldn't. Then one of his attackers was assaulted from behind. 

It wasn't long before everyone that Trip could see was yelling and throwing things. The entire place was in uproar. Searching the vicinity for Reed, he spotted his located his friend not far from where he was. 

Turned out he wasn't doing too well either. After lunging at a total stranger he was knocked out by a flying bottle shattering over his head. 

Eventually the security forces arrived along with a security team from Enterprise, which made things considerably bad, for Reed anyway. Tucker managed to get to his feet and took a phase pistol from one of the crew who had one to spare. 

Soon everything was under control and most of the perpetrators were taken to the brig of the station. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the sickbay once more, Reed was feeling like hell. The Doctor was over at the station helping them treat some of the inhabitants, on Captain's order. From what Trip had heard, the Captain was pissed and he was on his way. 

Tucker was sitting on the opposite side of the room. His lip was swollen and bleeding and there was a brightly coloured bruise on the left side of his face. His chest hurt everytime time he exhaled - probably some broken ribs. He thought.

Reed looked equally bad but felt much worse. A black eye outshined the dark circles he sported earlier by far. The cut on by his eyebrow from earlier was joined by several more including a long one stretching across his face, going over the ridge of his nose. 

He was a total mess. He had gotten drunk, punched his superior officer and instigated a

brawl. His career was over for sure. It would probably do no good but he tried to apologise to Trip.

"Sir, I - " He began but was interrupted.. 

"Don't bother Reed, alright?" Tucker said angrily. At that point Archer entered. The room was silent while he paced up and down the room a number of times.

"I've heard from several different sources, including the Administrator of the entire station who was quietly enjoying a drink with his senior officers, that two Starfleet officers were the cause of this riot." He said, not looking at either of them. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall in between the two. 

"Now, I assured him that this wasn't possible. I mean, the only two officers at the scene were my chief engineer and my tactical officer. The Administrator thought I was insulting him by suggesting he was lying. So I promised him that I would make it my duty to go and find out just what happened" 

"I'm not going to assume anything until I've heard what you two have to say. Commander Tucker, would you care to first? Maybe you could start by telling me why you were at the bar when you should have been looking for the part that you needed to fix my ship?"

Trip breathed in and started talking. "Cap'n I can explain everything......." Probably not the best way to start. Nonetheless, Archer said nothing and waited. "I was really excited to finally get over to the station, that's no secret. When I got there I bumped into Lieutenant Reed who informed me that the best person to talk to about acquiring anything was the barkeeper. So we went to the bar." 

Malcolm was staring at the man sitting across from him, unable to believe that Trip was covering for him. 

"And?" Archer pressed.

Tucker continued with his story. "We tried to talk to the guy at the bar but it was real crowded. Everyone was pushing to get served and.....and I lost my balance. I fell backward into a table. I guess that's where it all got kinda out of hand." 

"Is that what happened Reed?" Archer turned to the Lieutenant. 

"Yes Sir. Exactly what happened." He said. 

"Alright. If this whole thing was an accident, I'm glad to say I won't have to report this to Starfleet. Stay here, both of you. The Doctor will be here soon, he'll get you cleaned up." With that, Archer left satisfied and relieved with what Trip had told him.

"Thank-you Sir." Reed said.

"Don't thank me." Trip replied angrily. "You know it's a funny thing but I don't like lying to my friends, especially not my Captain! And I don't take to kindly to getting punched and kicked till my ribs are broken Reed!" He finished, standing up and pacing. 

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Commander...."

"Look," Trip started again, this time calmer. "Don't think I haven't noticed your behaviour lately. You've been late for your duties, you're slow, you're walkin around like you haven't slept in days, what's wrong with you lately?"

"I don't know." Reed said quietly. 

"Okay let's put it this way. You owe me big time. You were a complete idiot and I covered your ass when I should of reported you. But I'm your friend. So whatever it is that screwing up your life? Deal with it. If you do that, I'll consider us even." 

"Thank-you." Reed returned. "Sir."

END


	2. In the Midst of Battle

TITLE: A Drunken Salute Part Two - In the Midst of Battle 

AUTHOR: Erin Chase

SUMMARY: After the Ta tem incident, Reed has not improved.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Enterprise or anything. 

NOTES: Some of the lovely people who reviewed have asked for more, so here we go.

FEEDBACK: Always a pleasure

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a week since the 'incident' as Trip had dubbed the poor behavioural display Reed had put on back on Ta Tem. As promised, he hadn't brought up the matter again, with anyone, but it was proving more and more difficult seeing as the tactical officer's conduct had grown increasingly disturbing, not to mention apparent.

Luckily - if that was the right word to use - no-one else had seemed to notice. Enterprise had been orbiting an inhabited ice planet for four days and the whole crew were excited. The inhabitants were a new species of aliens that humans had never before come into contact with (Though Vulcans had.) 

The Enterprise was currently in en route to a planet inhabited by a species called the Jemti. Humans had never met with them but Vulcans had. T'Pol thought a visit to the planet was an unnecessary risk that could easily be avoided. The Jemti planet was in a system where an ongoing war was taking place - although not involving the Jemti. 

Jonathon hadn't been able to quell his eagerness and decided they would go anyway. Besides, they probably wouldn't come into contact with the fighting aliens since the Jemti homeworld was a way away. 

The other crew members were happy about the decision. They hadn't been anywhere for a week, not since the ship was docked at Ta Tem for repairs.

Hoshi had been studying the language of the Jemti and she was having a whale of a time. You couldn't pry her away from the language database even if you wanted to. 

Enterprise would reach the planet in around half an hour. The bridge was relatively quiet. Captain Archer was in his room trying his best to get some sleep. This was probably a good thing seeing as Reed had just turned up for his shift late again. 

"You're late again Lieutenant Reed." T'Pol said.

"Sorry Sub Commander, it won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time and you have yet to remedy the problem." She responded.

Reed shifted uncomfortably. Did she really have to bring this up in front of everyone? At least Captain Archer had the decency to talk away from the rest of the bridge crew. "I'm sorry." He repeated, not knowing what else to say, and not wanting to explain that he just didn't really want to be there. 

"See that it doesn't happen again."

Reed nodded and looked around at the others, causing them to look away and pretend to do something else. Reed ignored it.

Around ten minutes went by before Mayweather furrowed his brow and said "Sub Commander, I'm detecting three alien vessels in the vicinity. They're headed right for us."

"Captain Archer, please come to the bridge." T'Pol called over the com link. The Jemti probably wouldn't come out this far since their ships weren't that advanced. 

When Jon arrived T'Pol informed him of the ships. Naturally, he wanted to try and contact them. "Hail the lead ship." He asked Hoshi. She pressed a few buttons. 

"No response."

"What about the other ships?"

After a moments silence, Hoshi said "They're not responding either Captain." 

"Do you think they're hostile?" Jon asked T'Pol. 

"If they are involved in the war, they will see us as intruders."

"And what if they're not? Hoshi, I wanna make sure they hear this." Sato nodded at the Captain's request.

"My name is Jonathon Archer onboard the Enterprise. We are on a mission of exploration. Please respond." He spoke in an even and controlled voice. 

There was silence. "Sir, they're here." Mayweather said.

A ball of light shot from one of the three smaller ships. The crew saw it coming and Archer barely had time to shout 'Brace for impact!' before the ship was shaken violently. For such a small ship, they sure had superior fire power. 

"Try hailing one more time." Hoshi acknowledged. "This is Enterprise, cease you attack or we will be forced to fire on you." He shouted, regaining his composure after stumbling during the hit. 

The enemy ships fired simultaneously. "Evasive manoeuvres!" Archer shouted but there was no time to do anything. 

"Hull breach on decks seven and eight...damn it! Sensors are out!" Mayweather shouted.

Trip's voice shouted over the com. "Bridge, what the hells going on?! We're takin' heavy damage down here!" 

"We're on it Trip" Archer yelled back over the noise of explosions. He left the com link open. 

"Reed, fire torpedoes, take them out." Archer ordered his Lieutenant. 

The three ships were smaller and therefore more manoeuvrable. They had circled back and were coming in for another hit. 

"Reed! What the hell are you doing?!? Fire now!"

Reed stared down blankly at the controls. Or at least they looked like the controls.....right now they resembled smudges of colour blending into one another. Something exploded behind him but this did little to break his trance. 

Reed felt somebody push him out of the way. It was T'Pol. She pressed a sequence of buttons and Enterprise finally fired on her enemy. "Direct hit. Targets have ceased their attack and are moving away." She stated when the enemy ships fled. 

Archer breathed in deeply. That was too close. "Trip." He called. The com link was still open and Trip had been listening to what was going on. Amongst all the chaos of trying to fix everything down in engineering and put out all the fires, he had been kicking himself for not talking to Reed sooner. But he never thought Malcolm would freeze in a battle. 

"Sir" He acknowledged before his mind could carry on his train of thought.

"Damage report." The captain asked. His voice wavered over the bad link-up.

"It's pretty bad Sir, I don't think we'll be going anywhere any time soon." He shouted over the sound of the noise. "Two of my crew have been injured, they're on their way to sick bay now." Back on the bridge Archer only barely caught what Trip had said. The link-up was failing. "Warp nacelles are damaged, thrusters, sensors, everything's down."

A slight beep indicated that the link-up had failed. "And that includes communication." Trip sighed.

Archer got the gist of the situation. The whole ship was busted and two crew members - and probably a few more unreported - were injured. He turned Reed and spoke in a quiet but intensely threatening voice. "Reed, follow me" 

It was only then that Reed looked the slightest bit focussed. He made eye contact with Archer and followed him out of the room. As did everyone else on the bridge with their gaze. 

"What just happened in there?!" He shouted when he was sure they were out of earshot of anyone else. Though the level of his voice would probably carry right down to the planet below it was so loud.

Malcolm opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't think of anything to say. Archer had plenty. "When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it. Especially when we are in combat! You do not just stand there and allow my ship to be crippled. Now do you want to tell me just what you were doing back there?"

"I'm sorry Sir." 

"Is that it? That's all you have to say?" Archer countered, astonished. There was silence. "Report to your quarters. Don't leave until I tell you, do you understand?" He warned, finally lowering his volume but not his temper.

Reed said nothing but instead turned away and walked in a hurried pace to his quarters. Archer watched his officer leave then set off for engineering. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trip was fusing two wires together that had melted during a fire when Captain Archer entered. "Cap'n" He addressed. 

"Everything under control?" He asked, scanning the large room. People bustled everywhere. A couple of fires were being tackled, everyone looked extremely busy.

"More or less." Trip replied. Then, on seeing the look of uncertainty of the captains face, he added. "Nothing we can't handle." 

Archer looked a little better but not much. Trip got up and opened a panel above his head and immersing his entire arm, pulled out something from inside. Out of concern, he decided to find out about Reed. "Say, uh, what went on with the delayed weapons fire?" 

"Lieutenant Reed. I gave him a direct order, loud and clear. He just froze." The last sentence was said with more care. 

Trip looked away. 

"What is it with this crew and staring into nothingness?" Archer remarked. "Do you know something about Reed?" He asked, reading his friends reaction. 

A moment's hesitation gave him his answer but Trip countered it. "No, nothin'."

Archer had acknowledged that something could be wrong with his tactical officer but prior to this moment, he'd been too angry to take it into account. "Trip, if there is something wrong, I need to know. Reed could have cost everyone's lives." 

Trip's mind worked fast. Could he tell Archer about Ta Tem? Should he have done that in the first place? Truth was, if he came clean now, he'd be jeopardising his career as well as Reeds. Though he'd done a pretty good job of that already. A welcome excuse not to answer came along. "Sir, I need you help." Someone asked Trip. 

"Uh, excuse me Cap'n." He mumbled. 

"Trip." He asserted. The commander turned. "Why don't you go and talk to him. He's confined to quarters." He told him, and left without another word.

  
  



	3. Revelations

TITLE: A Drunken Salute Conclusion - Revelations 

AUTHOR: Erin Chase

SUMMARY: Secrets are revealed.....

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Enterprise or anything. 

NOTES: You'll never know how much I had to think about how to end this one! But I finally managed it. Enjoy. 

FEEDBACK: Always a pleasure. Thanks everyone who said such nice things about this fic (and my others) I really appreciate it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Trip was on his way to Reed's quarters and he was not particularly looking forward to talking to the man. Nevertheless he seemed to be the only one who knew the whole story - or at least a small part of it, which was more than anyone else.

Trip did not bother to knock, he just strode in. Reed was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He barely acknowledged Trip's presence.

Tucker was determined not to start the conversation. He just wanted an explanation and wasn't planning on leaving until he received one. 

"Is there much damage?" Malcolm asked. 

"Hell yeah!" Trip almost shouted. "It's going to take us weeks to get Enterprise back into shape." Then he lowered his tone. "Why don't you tell me what's going on. You owe me that much. Don't think I haven't forgotten what happened on Ta Tem."

Malcolm didn't reply. 

"Well?" Trip prompted. 

"Was anyone hurt?" Reed asked, not making eye contact. 

"Some of my engineering team were hurt. Nothing too serious." He replied. "It could have been though. I heard what happened on the bridge." There was empty silence. "You know I'm not going to leave so why don't you just start talkin'?"

"I don't know what's wrong. I really don't. It's just......everything."

"Everything? Everything is wrong?" 

"Yes!" He exclaimed, suddenly getting up. He began pacing up and down. "I'm sick of everything. I'm sick of space, I'm sick of this ship, I'm sick of who I am." Trip was surprised at the lieutenant's hateful tone. He hadn't really expected Reed's problem to be a serious depression. 

"Everyone feels like that at some point in their lives." Trip tried. He didn't really know what to say. 

"Right." Reed said. It was difficult to hear what Malcolm meant when he said this. His voice seemed devoid of emotion. He finally stopped pacing and stood still, staring at the floor. 

Trip noticed for the first time that Reed looked like hell. 

"Look, you obviously need some sleep." Trip began but was interrupted by Reed snorting, as if the idea of sleep was ridiculous. "You can't sleep?" Malcolm looked at Trip. He didn't really need to answer the question, the dark circles under his slightly bloodshot eyes said he hadn't slept for a while. "You want the doctor to give you something to help?" 

Reed sighed. "I wouldn't mind." 

~~~~~~

Trip left to see Phlox. When the doors closed Reed looked around the room at a loss. He'd really screwed up on the bridge. Freezing under fire? What had come over him? A urge of anger flooded through him. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he was repelled at the face staring back. Without thinking he strode up to it and smashed it with his fist. 

Malcolm stared at his hand. It hurt. Blood oozed from the wound. Damn it. He would have to clean it up before Trip got back. What was wrong with him?! 

*I'm losing control....* He thought to himself. *I have to get out of here.*

~~~~~~

Trip returned after a difficult conversation with Phlox. Trying to get sedatives from that guy was not an easy task. But he managed it in the end and had now arrived back at Reed's quarters. He knocked this time. Reed didn't answer. 

Trip entered quietly - in case he'd fallen asleep already - but Reed's bed was empty. The room was empty. Damn. There were mirror shards on the floor and flecks of blood. 

An argument formed in Trip's mind. Should he go and look for Reed himself? Or alert the Captain? If he alerted the Captain Reed would be in even more trouble. When you're confined to quarters you stay the hell in your quarters. Maybe Archer had called him and that's why he left....but Jon wouldn't have done that if he knew Trip was trying to talk to him....

Eventually deciding that secrets from the Captain were never a good idea, he went to the com system. "Trip to Archer." 

"Yes Trip?" Came the reply. 

"Do you know where Lieutenant Reed is?" 

There was a hesitant silence. "No, he *should* be in his quarters. 

"I'm sorry Sir, I only left for a coupla minutes, but he's gone." Trip said regretfully.

On the bridge Archer's conflict was between anger and concern. There was no time to dwell on either, however, because T'Pol spoke up.

"I am reading an unauthorised shuttle access." She stated.

"Seal it, don't let any shuttle leave." Archer responded quickly.

T'Pol pressed a few buttons. "I am unable to. I seem to be locked out." 

Archer twitched. It had to be Reed. What the hell was he doing? 

"Shuttle two has left the ship." T'Pol announced. 

"Lieutenant Reed. Respond." Archer called. 

"There's no response, he must have deactivated the com system." Hoshi concluded. 

"Travis, are the grapnels online?" 

"Yes Sir." 

At that moment Phlox's voice sounded over the com. "Phlox to Archer, I've found out something you might want to hear." 

Jon looked perplexed. It had to be something important or Phlox wouldn't have called. "Travis, follow the shuttle." He ordered, and went to the medical deck. T'Pol accompanied him and Jon called for Trip to meet them there. 

~~~~~~~ 

"I think I may have an explanation for Mr Reed's recent spout of behaviour." Phlox said. 

Archer half expected Phlox to say that he was infected my some mind-altering virus, possessed by an alien creature or something. Strange happenings seemed to be the norm on Enterprise. But the answer he got wasn't what he had expected at all. 

"He's a manic depressive." 

"What?" Chorused Trip and Archer. 

"Mr Reed suffers from severe attacks of depression." Phlox repeated in different terms, to let the news sink in.

"'Suffers from'.....you mean he's had one before? Wouldn't that kind of information be in his medical file?" Jon asked.

"It should be. However, it appears that information was deleted some time ago."

"How did you find it?" T'Pol asked.

"I have a very suspicious mentality." He admitted. "I talked to a friend back on Earth who has access to copies of all Starfleet personnel data. It seems Mr Reed's file was altered after it was copied."

"This is unbelievable." Trip muttered. 

"Why would he keep this from us?" 

"I don't know. According to his record, Lieutenant Reed used to take regular medication for the condition but stopped taking it around the time he was assigned to Enterprise." 

There was quiet for a moment. Finally Archer decided what he wanted to do. "Come on. We have to talk to that shuttle."

The three went back to the bridge where Travis was still following the shuttle. Archer got Hoshi to override the com system on the shuttle to allow him to speak to Reed. She nodded to indicate that it was done. 

"Malcolm." Jon called. No reply. "Malcolm I know you can hear me." He tried, but it was evident the Lieutenant didn't want to talk. Fine, he would have to listen then.

"I know about your depression problem. I want to know why you deleted this information from your file. Why did you kept it from anyone?" 

"Would you honestly have taken anyone onboard Enterprise who suffered from severe acts of depression?" Reed laughed dejectedly. 

"You were taking medication, it wouldn't have been a problem." Jon replied, mildly pleased that Reed was actually talking. 

"That's a lie." Reed spat. "You wouldn't have given my file a second glance if I hadn't deleted the facts. 

"Alright Lieutenant, believe that if you want to. Right now I don't plan to throw you off Enterprise. But if you don't fly that shuttle right back to this ship I might just changed my mind." It went quiet, presumably Reed was thinking. "Look at yourself. This isn't like you, I know that, we all do. It's okay." He reassured. 

Travis stopped the ship as the shuttle on the viewer stopped moving and turned around. He was coming back.

Archer and Trip went to greet him. Phlox was to meet them there with some of the mediation he had concocted to help. 

The shuttle docked and the three men went into the bay. Malcolm emerged from the shuttle looking embarrassing and extremely apologetic. 

"Malcolm." Archer greeted warmly. Trip was smiling too. He wouldn't have to tell Archer what happened at Ta Tem, and although he didn't like lying to the Captain, at least his and Reed's careers remained unharmed. 

Phlox took care of Reed's hand which was cut from smashing the mirror. He still looked incredibly humiliated. 

"I thought I was over the attacks. I didn't think I needed the medication anymore. I'm so sorry Captain. I can't believe what an idiot I've been." He said. 

"It's alright Lieutenant, I think I'll get over it. In the meantime I've asked Starfleet to send us a shipment of your medication. You can continue to take it until you feel ready to quit."

"You're going to let me stay onboard?" Reed sounded surprised. 

Archer smiled. "I told you I didn't plan on throwing you out. I stick by my promises." 

END

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
